


One Hot Macchiato, Please

by 2blue2berry



Category: Nyxia, Nyxia Triad - Scott Reintgen, nyxia unleashed, the nyxia triad
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2blue2berry/pseuds/2blue2berry
Summary: Kaya takes Emmett to a new coffee shop in the morning in Detroit just for breakfast. Turns out there’s also a cute barista that works there too.





	One Hot Macchiato, Please

“Where are we even going again?” Emmett questioned, eyes darting around the unfamiliar new block of town. New shops opened up and expanded, Emmett yet to explore what was to offer. Kaya had invited him out, but his attention scattered at each “grand opening” sign.

“A new coffee shop was installed down the street. Right over there.” She lifted a finger to point at a shop that was cozy and small in appearance.

“Hmm, thank goodness. I’ve been starving.” He sighed in relief, humming when they approached close enough to smell a sweet aroma from the shop.

“Smells appetizing.” Kaya stated.

“Right with ya on that one.” Emmett agreed. Emmett took grasp of the door first, opening it for Kaya. Inside was a pleasing sight. The walls were decorated with paintings among wooden surfaces. A long rug let to the counter and rounded tables were evenly strewn on each side. Hues of greens, reds and autumn shades gave a mountainous feel to the shop’s interior. The menu was on a large chalkboard posted above the counter. Emmett couldn’t see anyone behind the counter at the moment. _Leaves more time for me to decide._

“Have you decided what you want to order?” Kaya asked, tapping her foot impatiently. It seems like she knows what she wants.

“I think I’m leaning towards Cafe Mocha or a Macchiato. You?”

“Vanilla Latte for me-” Kaya was cut off when a rushed employee ran to the counter.

“So sorry! Technical difficulties in the back and low staff is no good.” He laughed nervously. His hair was a dark, chestnut brown with locks that curled perfectly. His eyes were a hypnotic mixture of browns and the barista’s skin was tanned well and naturally. “Good morning! Please excuse my absence. Would you two know what you would like to have today?”

“I-- uh.. Coff-- Coffee, drink? I-- umm. Yeah.” Emmett stuttered. His hands started to shake and he could feel heat creeping around his cheeks and face. Kaya read his expression like an expert and ordered quickly.

“One hot Macchiato and a hot Vanilla Latte.”

“Coming right up! Will that be all?” He asked, plugging in the prices into the cash register.

“Indeed.”

“$6.25. Hmm, your friend looks sick. Mind if I take a dollar off of the price? It can be on the house.” He suggested, looking towards Emmett with a worried expression. Emmett felt like he was breaking down. One look from this guy made him blush madly, and a long stare could make him lose all feeling in his legs.

“Oh, he’s fine. He gets likes this when he’s head over heel-”

“I’m okay!” Emmett shouted in the quiet coffee shop, lucky no one else was there but them. “I-- I’m fine.” He brushed the back of his neck with his hand shyly. Looking over at Kaya with a strict and cold glare. “ _Perfectly fine_.”

“Are you sure?” The barista leaned up on the counter and reached a hand to Emmett’s forehead. “You’re awfully hot.”

“Y-Yup!” Emmett nodded quickly. The barista broke into a small laughter after that. It was sweet and heartwarming to hear.

“You’re a pretty funny customer! I’m just starting to work here. I hope every customer is like you. I am Bilal.” He greeted himself, smile bright and wide.

“Emmett. This is Kaya,” He pointed over to Kaya, who walked away to settle down at a table while studying the way they interacted. “She’s a friend of mine.”

“Well, Emmett, I will get your order up!” Bilal waved him off and began the coffee making process. Emmett made his way to Kaya, his stare showing that he was obviously mad at her.

“You look furious.” Kaya teased.

“Well, _yeah_! You almost said I liked him!”

“Don’t you ever try to think that he knows that? You’re so obvious with crushes that it’s painful to see you single.” The girl smirked and tightened her ponytail.

Emmett shoved his face in his hands shamefully. “Damn, I was? Shit-- what if he does know? Do you think he knows? If he knows then wouldn’t he have made a move too or say he knows?”

“You worry a lot. Where’s the strong and bold Emmett Atwater I know?” Kaya said with faith.

“He’s gone, diminished, dead, all of the above. Love is _not_ a thing I am good at.”

“You’re lucky it is with me!” Kaya bragged a bit.

“Says the one who’s also single.” Emmett scoffed.

“Hmm, we’ll see how you treat me after I fully strategize what I have in mind…” Kaya whispered sharply under her breath.

Emmett heard the hushed voice of hers, but couldn’t make out the words. “Huh?” He asked, wanting a clearer sentence. Kaya avoided repeating herself and shrugged it off. Emmett rolled his eyes playfully at his friend. A soft, calming smell flooded his senses. Coffee, vanilla, milk and rich espresso was what he recognized. And, God, did it smell entrancing. With a quick glance at Kaya, Emmett could tell her mouth was watering too. It was predicted that, she too, didn’t have any breakfast yet. Though his brown-eyed stare fell from the coffee machines to the handsome barista. Emmett watched with his head resting on his hand as Bilal worked each station, pumping out the milk, brewing the coffee, flavoring the latte, and didn’t notice his own racing heart.

“Wonder where he’s from.” Emmett said subconsciously with a mesmerized tone; smiling foolishly.

“Based on his accent and skin tone, probably the Middle East. Doesn’t hurt to ask.” Kaya responded. “By the way, he’s almost done so be sure to wipe that lovesick grin off your face.” She teased. Kaya’s teasing towards him was a common thing, though it was just how they bonded. They were close and always gave compliments, but their friendship was on a different, more playful level.

“Hmph, yeah, yeah.” Emmett nodded, getting up from his chair, pushing it under.

“Order up!” The sweet voice of Bilal chimed; and right on time. Emmett arrived at the counter right when the cups were given to him.

“Tha--” Emmett cleared his throat awkwardly. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Bilal stood behind the counter, even as Emmett walked away. No new customers showed up, not yet that was. This made Emmett and Kaya’s talking more audible and awkward.

“God, Kaya. I’m a wreck. A _wreck_! What the hell do I do now? I can’t just leave this place looking like this, let alone… leave him…” Emmett’s volume lowered into a mumble by the end of his sentence.

“Aww, you’re crushing hard.” Kaya observed with a little teasing.

“Well yeah I am! I think it’s counted as crushing hard when you daydream about someone you barely know anything about.”

“Want me to help?” Kaya suggested. She was good at relationship advice and pairing, but it came as a curse with her when she was unable to help herself.

Emmett paused. He needed to think this over. He needs to know more about Bilal, more about his life and interests. They could have things in common, or be complete opposites. What more did he need to dwell on before he made the decision. _This guy, he’s different. I’ve felt this way before, but he seems to glow at times. And his smile, oh god his smile._

“I want to be with him, Kaya.” Emmett whispered, sounding almost heartbroken.

Kaya didn’t expect the sad and desperate voice from Emmett and nodded. Her friend needed, and wanted, help from her; she was determined.

She stayed in silence, complete silence, as she calculated multiple plans in her head. Some were fault and of a weak percentage of working, but one stood out and had a better chance, knowing Emmett. Emmett tried not to stare at his friend, but the awkwardness was growing by the second. After a few minutes passed, Kaya spoke.

“I got it.”

“Tell me!” Emmett exclaimed louder than he wished.

Kaya shushed him and shook her head. “It will be better if you don’t know what’s happening, emotions are more raw that way.”

“ _Oh come on_ …” Emmett whined, drinking his coffee with a firm and cold stare towards Kaya. He shooed her away for her to carry on with her plan, rolling his eyes as she left for the counter.

Emmett tried not to listen, but it was hard when the coffee shop was so empty. But Kaya knew he would hear, it was all part of the plan in her mind.

“Is there something else I could get you?” Bilal chimed, Emmett could already picture his smile without looking.

“Well, you could. But it would be for my friend over there.”

“Oh! What would it be? A muffin, a refill?” Bilal questioned.

Kaya hummed disapprovingly. “No, not food or a drink,” Emmett could hear her step forward. “He wants to know if you would like to go on a walk with him at the local town park tonight, while everything is lit up. Around 7:00 or so.”

Emmett froze. Did she just ask Bilal out on a date for him? What was worse than the thought that Bilal probably thought he was a coward to not ask him up right, was the long silence. Emmett turned to look at Bilal, only to immediately lock eyes with him. The reason Bilal didn’t answer was because he was unable to; his face a light, pink hue. The stare was awkward, and Bilal broke it first, turning back to Kaya at lightning speed. Emmett turned around too, his heart racing. _This is it, the big moment. Fuck, it’ll be strange and awkward to exit this place after getting rejected._ Emmett sighed and clasped his hands together, hoping for a way to stop his fidgeting.

Kaya returned moments after, Emmett sitting up and giving her his full attention. “What did he say?”

Kaya glared at him, sadly. Emmett knew what she meant and knew it well. Rejection. Suddenly, Kaya’s face lit up. “Got you! He said yes! Though it was very faint mumbling.”

“Wha-- Really?”

“Yup! He also handed me this slip of paper… I think it’s his phone number, but the handwriting is sloppy and shaky; guess you guys get the same way sometimes.” Kaya lended it into Emmett’s hand, the latter examining it thoroughly.

“These are numbers alright.” Though he himself couldn’t read it well enough to get the full thing. Guess he’ll have to ask him tonight.

It hit him hard. _I have a date. A date tonight with a cute barista._ It was unreal at the moment, how fast it all went. A love at first sight experience.

“Emmett? Emmett? Hello?”

“Oh! Sorry Kaya, just sorta spaced out I guess.” Emmett said as he still looked off at the nearest wall.

“Spaced out enough to not even realize you already drank your coffee?” Kaya pointed out to him, shifting her eyes from him to the cup that was now empty.

Emmett didn’t know he finished it already, he didn’t even feel it going past his throat at all. “Shit, I guess you’re right. I guess this means we leave?”

“Correct! Now what do you say?”

“Thank you. Thank you for showing me this place and helping me hook up with someone I barely know.” His tone was rich with sarcasm at the end.

“So you don’t want a date?”

“Of course I want a date! It’s just -- it’ll be so awkward. I need to know more about him, his interests, what he likes in a guy -- or person.” He ranted.

“Heh, wow. You’re gonna have fun tonight. Tell me when you guys head to the bedroom and get all freaky.”

“ _KAYA!_ ” Emmett exclaimed, face burning.

“What? Not like you weren’t going to think about it later. I know you’re into some hardcore stuff.” Kaya shrugged and stood up to throw away their trash.

She wasn’t wrong. But already bringing up now made him think about it hard. _Would he be good in bed? Does he look like a top, bottom, or switch. Probably a switch. Hell, I wouldn’t mind it -- Fuck. Enough already,_ Emmett thought and stood up next to Kaya.

“Wait!” He remembered and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, way too much to tip in his opinion, but perfect to give Bilal. He dashed up to the counter and could already feel the awkwardness heavy on his shoulders. Bilal, who still stood behind the counter, smiled brightly, but it was obvious he could feel the awkwardness as well.

“Emmett! Hello! What do you have there-"

“Here. Take -- Take this. Think of it as a thank you or a gift. I want to see you tonight. I, uh, you’re very nice. You deserve a promotion! Or even better, is there something better? I don’t know. Dammit I’m rambling again,” Emmett noticed how fast he was talking and breathed. “Just -- be sure to meet me outside of the shop at 7:00.”

Bilal examined the twenty dollar bill and gasped. “Thank you! You are very nice as well. I will be sure to repay you for this kind gesture!”

Emmett turned to go back to Kaya and waved him off, a dorky grin on his face. “You two really are gonna work out well.” Kaya commented as she pushed open the door.

“Yeah,” Emmett replied. “Hopefully.”

 

Time flies by fast. When Emmett got home to his mom and father, he did nothing but think. He was even questioned, interrogated even, on where he was that morning. He made the excuse of Kaya dragging him to the library to study and they accepted that as a pretty ‘Kaya’ thing to do. When Emmett last checked the clock it was 4:30, when he checked it again, it read 6:15.

“I have less than an hour left!” He jumped up from his bed. Emmett needed to get dressed, call up Kaya for advice, and make his way to the shop again. He dashed to his closet, scanning every shirt, jeans, pants, jacket, and belts he had. He wasn’t too bad with fashion. With black jeans, dark grey shirt, and a brown-green jacket, Emmett felt ready for the chilly Michigan night. He pulled out his phone, dialing up Kaya. His foot was tapping impatiently, anxious for what would come. A female, monotone voice directed Emmett to leave a message after the tone; straight to voicemail.

“Damnit. Guess I’ll just have to wing it.” He put his phone away in his back pocket and raced downstairs. The clock read 6:30, only thirty minutes to meet him there. Emmett’s plan to get out was aimed to be sly, but his mom caught him feet from the door.

“Emmett? Where are you heading out so late?” She questioned.

“Ma! Hey!” He tried his best to cover it up, sound cheery. “Me? Just, uh, heading out.” He shrugged. But his mom caught on fast; she knew when he was nervous his hand gestures were very animated.

She shook her head. “Not gonna work on me baby. You can tell me.” She stepped closer, shushing her voice a bit. “I won’t tell.”

“Ugh.. You caught me. Just -- Don’t tell Pops!” Emmett relaxed his shoulders a bit, making sure he wasn't too tense. “I may have a… Date tonight..?”

His mom smiled, beaming. “A date? Oh Emmett! Who’s the lucky gal?”

Emmett looked away. “Guy, actually.” His mom knew he was bisexual, but she still needed to adjust. She just continued smiling though, bright and happy.

“Tell me about him when you get back. When are you supposed to meet ‘im?”

“I’m supposed to meet him at 7. By the new coffee shop.”

“7! It’s almost 6:45! Go! Shoo shoo! Don’t make him wait!” She encouraged him, slapping his back. She always knew the right things to say, whether it was to make Emmett laugh, smile, or touch his heart so deeply he was moved to tears.

“Alright, alright.” Emmett nodded. “I’ll see you later Ma. I love you.”

“To the moon and back, sweetheart.” His mom gave him a quick peck on his cheek before he walked out the door. He bounded into a sprint as soon as possible. He went through the directions from that morning to remember where to find the shop. It took him around ten minutes before he spotted it. Emmett slowed, no need to look like a sweaty mess on a date, though the cold got to him quick. In order to stay warm, he blew air into his cupped hands and rubbed them together. He noticed that the arrangement of shops near him were familiar, especially when he remembers Kaya by his side. _I’m close, he realized._

“Emmett!” Familiar, a sweet voice chiming. He knew this voice. Bilal was standing yards and yards away, but spotted Emmett when he came near. His heart raced. How would he greet himself? What topic should he introduce first? Deep breaths.

“Bilal! Hey!” It sounded like they were friends. Emmett nagged at himself for such a degrading greeting. He picked up his pace and walked into Bilal’s warm embrace. Comfortable. Emmett didn’t know how satisfying Bilal’s hugs could be. He saw that Bilal placed something down before greeting him.

Bilal followed his gaze and gasped. “Oh! I give you a gift! From the shop! It’s what you ordered this morning. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I-- I don’t mind at all. That was so nice of you.” Especially on such a cold night. Speaking of cold nights, Bilal was wrapped up in an abundance of warm clothing. A red scarf around his neck, a black insulated jacket, and fingerless gloves. He’s definitely not used to the cold, Emmett deduced.

“We should probably start walking. I’d like to get to know you more, Bilal.”

“Sounds good. Where to?” His eyebrow rose, and goddamn, it was the most cutest thing.

“To -- ehem -- To this one pretty place. It has lamps and a nice walkway. It’s no central park, but it’s cool.” Emmett took a sip of his coffee.

Bilal shivered and nodded his head. “Yes. But I think it is cold everywhere.”

“No not ‘cool’ as in _cold._ ‘Cool’ as in _good_.”

“You like the cold?” Bilal didn’t understand the phrase.

“No -- Nevermind. How about we walk, yeah?” Emmett was excited. They walked side by side, smiling. Emmett chose the first topic. “Okay, I’m gonna go first on the questions. We can switch if you’d like. So, Bilal, where are you from?”

“Palestine. In the West Bank. Detroit is much better than there.” There was a soft smile in his face, but his eyes showed a grim past. Emmett then decided he won’t ask too much about his home.

“Heh, it’s not the best place to be, but you get used to it.” Emmett remembered how he needed to harden himself to take on what Detroit had to offer.

“You are probably from here so I will ask you something different.” When Bilal spoke Emmett could tell his English was a bit broken, a heavy accent as well. It took awhile for him to think. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen, you?”

“Same age.” Bilal nodded in agreement. Emmett could see they were almost to the poor excuse for a park. He switched the hand his cup was holding and for a moment felt his palm brush against Bilal’s. Almost instinctively, their hands intertwined, and Emmett couldn’t express the love struck feeling pulsating in his chest. Bilal gave his hand a tight squeeze, almost to confirm if they were actually holding hands. Blush around the edge of the Palestinian’s cheeks could be spotted and Emmett nervously laughed.

“Well then, I guess it’s my turn.” He sipped his coffee. “Did you move here or something? Live with your parents?”

Bilal shrugged. “Eh, only my father. We moved here last week. I wanted to get a job as soon a possible.” His accent was thick when he spoke the last word. Emmett didn’t know he could fall deeper in love by just the way he spoke.

“Ahh, I see.” Emmett could see the park coming close. It was small and had a thin path to walk on, but it wasn’t like people normally used the parks in this part of Detroit, they were quite rare. A couple of lampposts gave off an illuminating yellow light that brightened the dead grass from the cold. “Aha! Here we are. Nice lil park, ain’t she? Definitely not the best at all, but it’s pretty good enough. There’s even a basketball court towards the right on the other side.” He turned to look at Bilal, who then let go of his hand to race across the crosswalk.

“B-Bilal! Hey, wait!” His eyes widened, fearful that a car might come. Thankfully, none did. When Emmett caught up, Bilal took his arm and dragged his forward. They strayed off the path, walking into the grassy clearing that opened up to the starry sky. Bilal grabbed his own arms and shivered, his own heavy getup not quite warm enough for him. Emmett took this opportunity to shed himself of his brown-green jacket. He passed it to Bilal, who noticed he only was wearing a grey shirt underneath and looked visibility distressed. Though Emmett was used to this weather.

“I could not. You will be cold.” Bilal’s voice was shaky. “But.. the gesture is greatly appreciated.” He smiled happily and took the jacket, placing it around his own. Emmett didn’t know why his eyes were so focused on the shirt he was wearing, but he had the slight idea he was checking him out. The shirt wasn’t tight, but it surely wasn’t loose. It curved around his shoulders well. Bilal focused and mouthed a small thank you for the coat, now turning up at the sky.

“It’s so beautiful.” Emmett didn’t know what the sky looked like from this view before, and he was glad he saw it with Bilal. It was like the lack of stars from the light pollution and the sounds of the streets didn’t matter, because the way the moon glew, the way the atmosphere was a deep and blackish blue, and the small handful of stars he could pick out if he squinted made it stunning.

“Yeah.” Bilal agreed, distant as he stared off at the stars. He reached for Emmett’s hand, intertwining his fingers with his. Emmett didn’t realize that his hands were somehow warm the first time he held them, definitely warmer than he’d expect, probably from his fingerless gloves. As Emmett found himself dazed by the twinkling stars, Bilal turned to him with a smile. He could feel the soft heat of Bilal’s lips press against his cheek for only a second, and Emmett thought the world stopped. _Fuck why was I spacing out? That did happen right,_ He thought, jolting and whipping his body towards Bilal suddenly. But the Palestinian only chuckled. Why is he laughing?

“I am sorry. Did I do that at a bad time?” He asked once he stopped laughing.

“N-No.. I just — didn’t see that coming.” Emmett nervously laughed. They were silent, but a sudden rush hit Emmett. He was kissed, surely on the cheek and of course it’s happened before, but he still felt happy nonetheless. He grabbed grabbed Bilal’s shoulder with his left hand and his cheek with his right, guiding himself to kiss Bilal’s lips chastely. He held onto it for only a few seconds, but Bilal was frozen, his tan skin flushed a crimson red. Emmett only smiled and laughed, blushing as well. He could tell the barista didn’t know what to say, only running his hands through his hair and fidgeting with his fingers.

“Sorry, did I do that at a bad time?” Emmett mimicked Bilal with a sly grin, but it didn't mask his blushing face.

“It’s fine! I— I-I—“

“Hey, calm down there! Don’t tell me you’ve never kissed someone before!”

“W-Well, not exactly.”

“Oh. Haha..” God I’m so awkward, Emmett was cringing in his mind. His own boldness embarrassed him. _What if his first kiss sucked? What if I just suck? What if he doesn’t want to date me,_ Emmett tried to hide his panic and spoke up.

“Would you.. like to do this again sometime?”

Bilal started to take off Emmett’s jacket, handing it back to him, his flusteredness resulting in his body starting to heat up more. “Y-Yes. That sounds good.. Do you have my number?”

“Well I couldn’t read out the numbers, mind just telling me them?” Emmett asked. They exchanged digits, saving each other as contacts.

Emmett put his phone away and picked up his coffee. “So.. are we dating?”

Bilal shrugged, then nodded. “I think so.”

Emmett felt his phone buzz, a text message from his mom. “Well then, boyfriend, I’ll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow.” He said confidently, gave him a small peck on the cheek, and winked, making his way back home. When he turned away from Bilal he could hear himself screaming about how cheesy that wink was in his mind. His mom pulled him inside when he arrived home, eager to hear how her son’s night went.

“Tell me all about it!” She beamed.

Emmett just sighed and smiled, remembering the night. “Well, his name is Bilal.”


End file.
